L'éclipse
by Hana Uchiwa
Summary: J'ai pas pu voir l'éclipse qu'il y a eu y'a pas si longtemps que ça, alorq j'me venge qur Kakashi et Iruka. Une éclipse à Konoha, une légende, et l'amour au rendezvous ! Rewiew sivouplé pour donner votre avis !


Auteur : Hana Uchiwa Genre : Romance pur et simple, c'est même pas un death fic cette fois ! 

**Couple : Kaka/Iru !**

Résumé : Comme je n'ai pas pu voir l'éclipse, je me venge ! lol ! Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas … Bla bla : Paroles, « Bla bla : Pensées. »   
Amour … quand tu nous tiens … 

**Kakashi : Aujourd'hui est un grand jour les enfants !**

**Naruto : Pardon ?**

« Sasuke : Ca y est il pète un câble … » Kakashi : Aujourd'hui c'est … ? Sakura ? 

**Sakura : L'éclipse ! Oui ! Je m'en souviens maintenant !**

**_« Sasuke : Crétine … je le savais moi … »_**

Il fallait avouer que ce jour était spécial pour moi. A Konoha, une légende racontait que si deux personnes se faisait toucher par un rayon de Lune mêlé à un rayon du soleil durant une éclipse, et en même temps, ses deux personnes étaient à un amour éternel. Ce soir, j'espérais enfin trouver la personne qui m'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Enfin, l'amour s'offrait à moi. 

**Iruka : Tiens mais qui voilà ! Kakashi Hatake !**

**Kakashi : Umino Iruka ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?**

**Iruka : Bah … je passais dans le coin, tout simplement !**

**Kakashi : Mouais … ne tout cas … votre visite m'a fait le plus grand bien !**

**Iruka ( rougissant ) : Bah … je … hihi … je … dois y aller ! Aurevoir les enfants ! **

**Naruto : Ou qu'ils sont mignons ses deux là !**

**Kakashi ( l'assommant à moitié ) : Arrête de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi !**

**Sasuke : Mon prof est une pédale … super …**

**Kakashi ( écarlate ) : SASUKE LA FERME !**

**Sasuke : Ce qui confirme …**

**Sakura : Sasuke … t'es méchant …**

**Sasuke : Depuis quand les bonbons sur pattes ont droit à la paroles ?**

**Sakura ( part en courant ) : T'es vraiment méchant !**

**Sasuke : Et toi t'es vraiment conne … et une de moins …**

**Naruto ( indigné ) : Sasuke ! **

**Sasuke ( l'attrapant par la hanche ) : Viens là toi ! On a mieux à faire.**

**Naruto : Kakashi-senseï, je crois qu'on va rentrer avec Sasuke ! Aurevoir !**

**Kakashi : C'est qui la pédale maintenant ?**

**Sasuke : J'vous emmerde …**

**Kakashi ( pouffant ) : Pfff … oui … moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke-chan !**

**Ne prêtant aucune attention à ma réplique pleine « d'attention », Sasuke-chan et Naruto partirent donc pour … de nouvelles expérience à deux. Moi ? je me suis tout de suite mis à repenser à Iruka et à ses rougeurs tout à fait … exquises ! Bah … c'est à une femme que je dois penser pas à Iruka !**

**Kakashi : Bon … pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui … je vais pouvoir me détendre … tranquillement !**

**Mes élèves étaient donc partis, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Pourquoi est-ce que l'image d'Iruka rougissant me hantait ? Jamais je n'avait eu d'attirance particulière pour les femmes, mais était-ce une raison valable pour aimer les hommes ? En tout cas, ça me travaille toute cette histoire ! Quelle idée ce Iruka de rougir de cette façon ! Il sait pas que ça me fait fondre à tout les coups ? Apparemment non puisqu'il continue ! **

**Enfin rentré à la maison ! Oh que ça fait du bien ! Oh mais … mon journal ! Il a disparu ! Si je retrouve celui qui a fait ça je l'étripe ! Ah bah tiens ! Y'a un mot!**

_**« Cher Kakashi-sempaï :**_

_**J'ai kidnappé votre journal en espérant qu'il me soit fructueux. **_

_**Avec tout mon amour, U.I »**_

**Belle écriture … mais qui c'est ? Mmh … réfléchissons … y'en as pas 50 avec ses initiales … U.I ? Umino Iruka ? Je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite, il va entendre parler du pays celui-là !**

Et donc je partais donc en direction de l'appartement de ce cher Iruka. Retour en arrière. J'ai dit « ce cher Iruka » ? Non ! Pas moi ! Oubliez tout ça …

Dans ma jeunesse, je suis tombé amoureux de lui, et je l'ai écrit dans ce carnet, ce carnet que je tiens depuis la mort de mon père. J'y ai écrit tout ce que ressentais. Peine, douleur, amour. Si jamais il découvre les sentiments que je ressentais, il apprendra par la même occasion que je l'ai espionné des dizaines de fois dans les bains ! Je suis un pervers pas fini moi … mais j'en suis fier !

Et puis … quand j'y penses … mes sentiments n'ont jamais vraiment disparu … il reste encore et toujours, mon amour de jeunesse.

Un peu stressé sur les bords, je frappais à sa porte. Rien. J'écoutais attentivement , mais aucun bruit de pas ne sortait du petit appartement. Bon … ouvre où je défonce la porte ! … bon tant pis j'entre ! Tiens ! La porte n'était pas fermé ! Est-ce qu'il m'attendait ? Bah … si la porte était ouverte c'est pour une bonne raison !

Oh ! C'est tout mignon chez lui. J'adore le petit épouvantail qu'il a peint avec plein de petit cœur autour … UN EPOUVENTAIL ! Mais c'est moi ? Ce gars est taré ma parole !

Tiens ! Il est au fond de la pièce. On voit pas très bien la pièce est plongé dans la pénombre. Oh … qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il dort, assoupit sur la table. Bah … je vais pas le déranger ! HOP ! Je récupère mon journal, et je le prends doucement dans mes bras … pas léger le dauphin ! Bon … elle est où sa chambre ? Ah ! La voilà ! Eh ! Mais c'est qu'il a de la poigne mon petit dauphin adoré !

Kakashi : Allons Iruka, je ne vous lâcherai pas … alors arrêtez de m'écraser la nuque -- …

Iruka : Mmh … Kakashi … kun … t'aime …

Pardon Qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre ? Iruka ? Amoureux de moi ? Eh eh … ça tombe bien … enfin bref je le déposait sur son lit, mais impossible de me défaire de son emprise. AU moment où j'allais enfin me défaire de sa poigne, il me fit, sûrement sans le faire exprès, basculer sur lui … dans son lit. La température de mon corps était grimpée en un rien de temps et à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Au bout de quelques secondes, une main maligne défit mon masque, et quelque chose d'humide se colla à mes lèvres.

Kakashi ( tout rouge ) : IRUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Vous ne dormiez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Iruka ( se relevant sur les coudes, face à moi ) : Non, n'est-ce pas étrange ?

Kakashi : Mmhfrhrthy …

Iruka : Haha ! Ah oui ! Au fait ! J'ai lu votre journal !

Kakashi : Oh non … pourquoi moi … éè …

Iruka : C'était très instructif ! J'aimerai vous dire quelque chose à ce propos … approchez …

Je m'approchais donc. Il glissa sa tête au creux de mon cou et me murmura ses quelques mots.

Iruka : Rendez-vous en haut du mont Hokage dans deux heures, durant l'éclipse.

Kakashi : J'y serai …

J'étais donc repartis, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger. Il m'avait embrassé … ah … ah que j'laime mon petit dauphin … ah …

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais au point de rendez-vous. Le ciel était de plus en plus sombre, et Iruka était en retard de … voyons … un quart d'heure ! G.E.N.I.A.L ! Pour une fois que j'arrive à l'heure en plus ! Ca craint !

Soudain, alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, deux bras m'enlacèrent.

Iruka : Kakashi … désolé du retard … tu n'a pas trop attendu ?

Kakashi : Non … ne t'inquiètes pas …

Je m'étais retourné pour lui faire face et le prit par les hanches. Nos visages, innocemment, se rapprochèrent pour ne faire plus qu'un. Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Une fois le baiser rompu, c'est-à-dire deux minutes plus tard ( on a du souffle qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! ), il me regarda dans le blanc de … mon œil ( ), et me dit ceci :

Iruka : Kakashi ?

Kakashi : Mmh ?

Iruka : Je … je t'aime … depuis cette période que tu as décrite dans ton journal.

A cette déclaration, je lui répondit par une étreinte remplie d'amour.

Kakashi : Iruka … si tu savait comme je suis heureux d'entendre ça … moi aussi je t'aime … de toute mon âme …

Et à ce moment, où nos lèvres se rejoignaient encore, un rayon de lune, mêlé à un rayon de soleil, vint s'abattre sur nous, plus heureux que jamais, enfin prêt à vivre la vie qui nous étaient prévue.

OWARI

Alors, ça vous as plût ? Si oui, ou même si non, laissez une rewiew sivouplééééééééééééé


End file.
